


Sayori's Naked Mile

by UglyTurnip



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bitch Monika, F/M, Flat Chest, Forced Nudity, Low Self-Esteem, No confidence, Nudity, Shame, enf, streaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTurnip/pseuds/UglyTurnip
Summary: After being betrayed by one of her closest friends, Sayori is forced to undergo a humiliating run through the school hallways. ENF story played for drama.





	Sayori's Naked Mile

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest thing I've written in the DDLC fandom. Granted, there's no death or anything, but the Sayori that I'm writing in this fic has absolutely no self-esteem, struggles immensely with her body image (including the "Sayori stuffs" theory), has an extremely toxic friendship with Monika, and is thrown into a situation that is going to completely humiliate and demean her.
> 
> Second, Monika in this story is a bitch, like an alpha bitch. It's extremely OOC when compared to her "wise, caring club president" DDLC personality. That's because I'm writing Monika as a romantic rival to Sayori, and one that turns out to be a lot like the "true" Monika of DDLC, only without the power to literally mentally torture the other girls. Monika also realizes that MC values Sayori more than the latter could ever realize in the state she's in, and she wants to drive a wedge in between the two at all costs. That's my explanation for why she's so hostile to Sayori in this
> 
> You could count this story as erotic, I guess, but this is less of a meat-beating story and more of a telling of a traumatic event for Sayori and how it impacts her relationship with two close people in her life.

The door to the locker room swung open, and in stepped Monika. It had been a long, boring day of classes, but her favorite part of the day was coming up very soon: Literature Club time. Monika loved being president of the literature club. Most of it was due to the fact that there was a cute boy she had her eye on in it. There was only one problem, though, and that was the fact that he seemed to care far more for another member. That wouldn't be a problem for her for very long, however, for Monika had worked hard to earn the trust of his crush, another club member by the name of Sayori. By the time she was done with her, he would see just how futile, how worthless, and how ugly she was. Then, the boy, MC was his name, would be all hers.

But first, Monika needed to shower. One of her classes of the day was gym, and she would be damned if she came to the literature club and smelt like dirty socks in front of MC. She set her gym bag down next to her locker and began unbuttoning her blazer

Monika stripped everything down, then took the time to strike a nude pose in the mirror. She had it all: beautiful, long brown hair, bouncy D-cup breasts, a flat stomach, thick thighs and ass, and everything was cleanly shaven. She was the perfect woman: no man could resist her charms forever. She blew a kiss at her reflection, then entered the showers with a smile.

Her smile quickly faded, however, when she caught the sight of Sayori in the showers. What was she doing here? She didn't even have gym. Monika rolled her eyes in frustration.

_I guess she forgot to shower at home this morning. She's disgusting._

Nevertheless, Monika also saw an opportunity. She forced herself to smile as she approached the shower next to Sayori's.

"Hey, Sayori," Monika greeted as she took the spot next to her. "What's up?

Sayori eyed Monika, and flashed her a small, but genuine smile. She was happy to see such a close friend was with, especially when she felt so alone at the moment. Granted, there were lots of moments where Sayori felt alone, but she didn't want to bother Monika with all of them.

"Hey, Monika. Nothing much. How's your day been so far?"

"Fairly well," Monika replied as she squirted some shampoo into her hands, then she sang a tune to herself as she ran her hands through her perfect brown hair. She bent her head down so that she could rinse the shampoo out of her hair, and her D-cup breasts dangled like bountiful fruits as she did so. It was not only her breasts that were perfect, however, but her stomach and thighs as well. The former was flat as a pancake, and her thighs were pleasantly thick for her body shape. Additionally, Sayori noted that Monika's crotch was cleanly shaven, in contrast to her own bushy muff. Most boys in this school would kill for a girlfriend like Monika, and why she ever hung around a girl like Sayori was a mystery to the latter.

Realizing that she was being watched, Monika raised an eyebrow as she covered her breasts and crotch with her hands. "Sayori, my eyes are up here. It's OK if you're into girls, but it's not polite to stare."

"Right, sorry," Sayori squeaked, and she looked away at once. "And, er, I'm not into girls, remember? I have a crush on MC."

"I know," Monika muttered with an annoyed sigh. "You've told me that a hundred times already. Maybe if you would actually act on it instead of blabbing on about him, you'd actually get him to like you back."

Sayori glanced downward at the floor in shame. "You're right. It's just. . . I'm not beautiful. He'd never say yes."

Sayori didn't like to look at herself when she was naked, because all she saw was every imperfection a woman could ever possess, so she forced herself to stare ahead at the wall in front of her as she instinctively covered herself in shame. It wasn't the nakedness itself that she was ashamed of, though, it was just how ugly her body was.

Monika smirked for the briefest of moments, but she forced it to fade away as she rinsed the rest of her body. "It's alright, Sayori. I'm sure you'll find a guy that will look past your imperfections."

"Do you mean that?" Sayori inquired with the faintest of hope.

"Sure, sure," Monika nodded.

The two of them continued to shower for a little while longer, though Monika wanted nothing more than to finish and get away as soon as possible.

"Are you still not done, Sayori?" Monika inquired as she turned her own shower head off and stepped back. "Why do you take so long with your showers? It's not natural."

Sayori offered her a carefree shrug, then a nervous giggle. "I know, but they're just so warm."

Monika turned away and walked towards the locker room. "Alright, fair enough. See you at the club."

"See you then!" Sayori called out, her parting words happy, friendly, and trusting. She had absolutely no idea what Monika was actually thinking about her right now:

_I hope you prune up in there, you fat annoying bitch._

Monika didn't like Sayori nearly as well as her outward demeanor implied. While it was a stretch to actually call Sayori fat or even overweight, she was nevertheless always trying too hard to be silly by Monika's standards. She probably just did it for the attention, like the selfish cunt she always was.

Monika could forgive her annoying behavior, though. She could even forgive the attention-seeking. After all, she was a forgiving person, by her standards. What she couldn't forgive, however, was Sayori's not-so-subtle crush on MC. Sure, it was true that MC had yet to realize just how perfect Monika was, and it was also true that he still preferred to hang out with Sayori, but Monika was working hard to amend both of those things.

All it took was a little emotional sabotage. Whenever she was alone with Sayori, Monika would make a comment about something that she knew would unnerve her "close friend". Sometimes, it would deal with her messy, unkempt bedhead. In other situations, Monika would bring up Sayori's flat chest, "praising" her for being smart enough to stuff her bra whenever MC was around, because "men only go for well-endowed women". That crestfallen look Sayori would always flash her immediately afterward only encouraged Monika further. It honestly surprised Monika that Sayori had yet to catch on to the sabotage, but it wasn't like Sayori was well-known for her intellect.

Recently, though, Monika had found that Sayori took her weight especially hard. Yesterday, during lunch, Sayori had brought a few cookies from home. She was so happy when she opened them up, so eager to enjoy the little snack like the fatass she was, until Monika shot her that sly smirk she always made whenever Sayori was enjoying a treat. It served to remind her of what such a snack might do to her body, and she put the cookies away without any protest.

The best part of that one was that Monika could do it under the guise of "caring for her health". No, Monika didn't care if Sayori ballooned into morbid obesity in the slightest, but a girl with no self-esteem would never find the courage to confess their feelings. Then, Monika could swoop in, take MC for herself, and leave Sayori to be alone forever.

Monika smiled as she finished dressing herself. It was a great plan, if only it wasn't taking so long. If only there was a way to _really_ make Sayori feel like shit. . .

Sayori's bundle of clothes caught Monika's attention, and an especially devious idea popped into her head. She snatched every scrap of clothing up and placed them all in her gym bag, knowing she'd be long gone before Sayori even got out of the shower. Then, she made her way to the door, threw one last smirk in the direction of the showers, and left without the slightest concern for Sayori's social life.

Sayori allowed the warm water to rush down her face for a few minutes longer, for a hot shower was one of the few times she felt truly happy. Eventually, though she knew she had to get back to reality, and she shut the water off eventually.

"Monika, are you still here?" she called out.

No response.

"I'm. . . I'm coming out without a towel!" she declared in the tone of a desperate warning. She accidentally caught a view of her frame came in the bathroom mirror, and she couldn't help but stare, her brow wiggling in disgust as she ran a hand against her flat chest. She was so fat, so hideous, so undeserving of any guy's romantic attention. If even she couldn't bear the thought of seeing herself naked, how could anyone else?

_You're too ugly for him_ , that familiar voice echoed in her mind. _Why would you ever bother confessing to him when you know the answer you're going to get?_

She teared up for a moment, not merely suspecting, but _knowing_ those words to be true. Why would he ever settle for someone as ugly as her? Why would he even want to be her friend in the first place. It must've been pity, pure unadulterated pity.

At least Monika still cared for her, even if she could be a little grouchy sometimes. But Monika was busy a lot, so Sayori supposed she had her reasons to be grouchy.

Turning away from the mirror, she made her way back to the locker room with slow, tired steps. She tried to think of happy thoughts so that her fake smile could come back, but those words only continued to echo in her head. She didn't want to go the literature club today. In fact, she just wanted to put on her clothes and go ho-

Sayori turned the corner, and her eyes immediately widened. Her clothes were gone. Everything was gone!

Cursing to herself for her forgetfulness, she dashed over to her locker and threw it open. Nothing. She felt the anxiety building up in her heart as she search each row for a place where she might have piled up her clothes in forgetfulness. Of course, there was nothing.

She was naked. Completely naked, without her phone to contact anyone or another person to send for clothes. She was trapped. Alone. And nobody could save her from this awkward situation.

She couldn't stay in the locker room all night. She had to get out, had to find help. What happened to her clothes, anyway? The only people in here were her and-

Monika?

Sayori shook her head in disbelief. No, no, it couldn't have been Monika. Monika was her friend, right?

Right?

She was scared, so very scared. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Monika had to be her friend, she just _had_ to.

And she could get her a spare change of clothes. Sayori just had to find a way to sneak to the literature club without being seen by anybody. Most of the other students were probably already going home, but there would still be those studying or staying after school to help clean that would be the problem. Certainly, any teacher that caught her wandering the hallways naked would have her suspended at the very least.

What choice did she have, though?

So, Sayori desperately tried to swallow her fears as she tiptoed over to the door to the hallway. When she reached it, her body froze in fear.

Was she really about to do this?

Why? Why would this ever happen to her?


End file.
